


Zaklęcie

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy sen okazuje się prawdą...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaklęcie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baśń o Złotowłosym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220355) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> Na początku należy przeczytać drabble Eu "Baśń o Złotowłosym"  
> Kolejna reakcja na drabble'a Eu. Chyba muszę się odtruć... Wczoraj jednak tych drabbli było zbyt dużo xD  
> Z serii "Nie obraziłabym się za wsparcie Lucarry"

          Harry niepewnie rozglądał się po peronie, unikając każdej osoby o blond włosach. Odkrycie kilka dni wcześniej o kim śnił całe wakacje, nie było miłe. Było prawdziwym szokiem, jeśli chłopak miał być szczery. Dlatego wolał niezauważony wsiąść do pociągu, jednak jak zawsze miał pecha wpadając na wysoką postać.  
\- Uważaj jak chodzisz, Potter.  
          Gryfon odskoczył momentalnie, patrząc przerażony na postać Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa.  
\- Czyżby resztka twojej inteligencji ulotniła się przez te wakacje? - sarknął blondyn, mierząc nastolatka wzrokiem.  
          Chłopak wycofał się pośpiesznie, nie spoglądając za siebie. Z boku Draco z uśmiechem pogratulował sobie działania jego nowego zaklęcia.


End file.
